minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
We Weren't Alone
Disclaimer: All of this is Fiction, not real and should not be stated as so. So, me and my friend don't believe in scary stuff in Minecraft, but one thing did happen to us, and neither of us will forget. Now, if this was something, we never actually saw it. But we definitely heard it, which I'll get to later. So, it started around when I just started the world. The day before was when I made the world and gathered supplies for when he shows up and we survive together. He joins in, and he takes the stuff I told him to get. This was when we first noticed something. When he leaves to go get wood, I check if he took anything he wasn't meant to. I check my chest, and something was wrong. It wasn't anything strong, but it was my food. The porkchops I got the hour before were gone. I type in the chat "Did you take my food?" he replied "No, why?" Usually, you wouldn't believe a no, but we've been friends for enough time to believe each other. So we were both confused. We didn't have that much time to play after, because we had to go to school. On my way there, I caught up with my friend, and we started discussing where my food went, and when we were at least a few blocks away from the school, we decided that what happened was I never actually got the food or put it somewhere else. Once we got home, me and him got back onto Minecraft. Nothing was unusual besides the missing food, but at the time, we thought I didn't get the food in the first place. Once both of us got home, we went to bed, but when we did, the game told us that everyone had to go to bed. "Dude, go to bed." I said. "What? I'm in the bed." He replied. After a while, we suddenly heard this roar from a mob we've never heard of before. I was gonna say something about it, but I remembered that I had a resource pack that only changed the sound of the hostile mobs. It didn't work at first, so I was guessing that it worked finally. I was shocked when my friend, which doesn't have the resource pack, asked "Did you hear that roar?" I didn't say anything for a moment then said "Yeah, I did." Day came up by itself, which I felt stupid about, because it meant I waited on a bed for the entire night. We were forced up, and continued what were were doing originally. We went back to where we were, and continued. My friend walked over to some trees. "Dude, look over here." He said. I walked over, and he showed me some bushes. I thought he was just trying to make me stop to see something stupid, when he typed in the chat "You see that? There was something here." I looked again, and there in the middle of the bushes was a muddy trail of footsteps from something (Couldn't tell what), and the bushes themselves were slanted over as if someone held them that way for a long time. "You think something was watching us build our mine?" He asked. "Seems like it." I replied. Around the time we were heading back home, we heard a 3rd pair of footsteps. My friend turned around quick enough to see what was following us. "THERE! I SEE SOMETHING!" He quickly typed. "What? What is it?" I frantically asked. "Ugh, could only see it's shadow run into the forest. You saw it too, right?" He replied. Well, I did, but only for a brief second, because I could only see the head on the shadow. I said yes, and we quickly returned. Now we knew we weren't alone. Every few seconds, one of us checked who was on with us, but it was only us two. We'd keep seeing movement from past the windows. Whatever it is, we could hear it's footsteps clearly. We tried to go to bed to forget what was happening. But the game said: "Can't sleep now, he is nearby." We were freaking out. I wasn't sure if this was a function in the game (It seemed so), or something was actually going on. We tried sleeping again, and it worked. It even skipped to day. It was when I was forced out of the bed again when I told my friend "We forgot about our animals!" We had a farm going and had some animals, and we completely forgot about them. We ran outside, but it seems that overnight the creature had eaten our animals and pinned what was left on wooden spikes that were stuck to the ground. Nothing horrifying ever happened anymore. I don't know what the thing was, but it wasn't any mob I've seen before. Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:SokoolCereal